


She stop, dudes stare, chicks do too…

by flickawhip



Series: Broken Dreams (Healing Hearts) [3]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya and Lacey get closeAU
Relationships: Lacey Evans/Nadiya Bychkova, Mickie James/Stephanie McMahon
Series: Broken Dreams (Healing Hearts) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597234
Kudos: 1





	She stop, dudes stare, chicks do too…

The first time Nadiya risked walking out with Stephanie at her side she had found herself laughing at the boos, leaning to whisper a light ‘Wow, they hate you’ to her on-screen cousin, smirking when people started to openly chant about Steph, leaning back confidently on the ring post as she waited for their ‘guests’ to join them. 

She knew the ‘match’ would go down in flames pretty quickly but she wanted to see what happened when Lacey and Mickie came forward. The boos and chants died out when Mickie’s music hit, starting up again when Lacey’s music started. 

The boos had not stopped but both teams had worked fast and neat, finishing the match with Nadiya’s pin, her smirk clear when she leant to kiss Lacey, grinning against Lacey’s lips when the boos started again. 

She had let Lacey up only once they had definitely won. Steph and Mickie had been quick to leave, leaving Nadiya to flirt and tease at Lacey, the two of them walking out of the ring and up the ramp arm in arm. 

It was only once Lacey and Nadiya had made it back to the room that her guard had come back up. Lacey had taken a breath, leaning to kiss Nadiya lightly before she spoke. 

“Don’t look so nervous, Princess…. I don’t bite.”

Nadiya had blushed again, biting her lip before kissing Lacey gently. 

“Not afraid of biting… just didn’t want to rush…”

“So let’s not rush, but I’m walking you back tonight.”

Nadiya had laughed softly. 

“Okay, deal… Marine.”


End file.
